Aprendiendo
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: ¿Disculparte? –Se detuvo, volteándose a verlo finalmente- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por decirme plana? O ¿Por intentar besarme?


Me di mi tiempo terminando este one shot... realmente me paralizo horrible con los fanfics estos últimos días, igual espero que lo disfruten y me comenten :)

Se les agradece por leer~ Gracias a mi amiga Kasaru-chan que me soporto mis momentos frikis mientras hacia el intento de escribirlo, o mejor dicho, huía de terminarlo.

Me pregunto... ¿Cuántas se apuntaran a las clases de Ichigo después de leerlo? Ahahahaha.

* * *

_Aprendiendo_

No sabían exactamente como habían llegado a este punto, estaban charlando tranquilos, si es que sus "charlas" se podían considerar tranquilas, las bromas llevaron a las ofensas y antes de que se dieran cuenta se estaba gritando en medio de una calle poco transitada.

- ¡TU TIENES EL CABELLO NARANJA! –Acuso Rukia, señalando al chico-

- ¿Y que con eso? –El llevo una mano instintivamente a su cabeza, ¿Por qué todos se metían con su maldito color de cabello?- ¡TU ERES PLANA Y NO TE LO ANDO RECORDANDO A CADA RATO! –replico con la misma actitud infantil-

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –_Touch_é, cubrió sus pechos con sus pequeños brazos, mirando al chico ofendida- ¡Impotente!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra!

- ¿!Y eso que!? –Su entrecejo se fruncido, ¿y que si no sabía que significaba? Sabía que era algo malo, ¡Podía utilizarlo contra el!-

- Te quedaras sola toda tu vida, por amargada –finalizo el pelinaranja, con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a la morena-

- ¡Ja! Tu ni siquiera puedes hacer que una chica se fije en ti, fresita –_Mentira_, ella lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder contra el-

- ¿Ah no? –Molesto, descruzo sus brazos y se acercó a ella, lentamente- ¿Segura… que no puedo? –La pego contra una de las paredes de la calle, sin importarle si alguien pasaba por ahí-

- ¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo? –Intento huir, pero los brazos del chico a cada lado de su cuerpo se lo impidieron-

Sentía la cálida respiración sobre su rostro ¿enserio la iba a besar? _demasiado cerca_, un escalofrió la invadió y sus piernas temblaron, intento escapar de la mirada masculina y solo logro que el chico sujetara su barbilla obligándola a verlo. El aliento de Ichigo provoco un cosquilleo sobre sus labios, instintivamente los abrió deseando sin siquiera darse cuenta el contacto, se sentía tan bien estar _así _de cerca del chico, sus parpados cedieron y ella olvido la razón por un instante, entregándose a lo que fuera a venir…

…

- ¿De verdad creíste… que te besaría? Je, pensé que nadie estaría _interesado_ en mí, enana –Ichigo sonrió triunfador ante la mirada sorprendida de Rukia-

El silencio reino y un ruido seco lo rompió a los pocos segundos, el ardor en su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta al chico qué había pasado… _una cachetada_, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y retrocediendo unos pasos de la morena se llevo la mano a la zona afectada.

_¿Qué demonios?_

- No te atrevas… a jugar conmigo –Su voz era sonaba dolida, sus ojos siempre fuertes y brillantes ahora se encontraban molestos y llenos de lágrimas contenidas-

Ella corrió, escapando de que la viese llorar, el solo dejo caer la mano que había estado sobre su mejilla, demasiado impactado como para correr tras ella. Otro golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tirándolo al suelo literalmente.

- ¿Qué mier... Renji? –Ichigo miro al ya nombrado con el ceño fruncido- ¿!Por qué mierda me has golpeado!?

- No sé qué le has hecho… ni siquiera sé si le has hecho algo en verdad, pero si no corres tras ella en este mismo instante y arreglas lo que sea que acaba de suceder, ese golpe no será lo único que obtengas de mi –El pelirrojo miro al joven Kurosaki desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido- ¿ESPERAS LA CARTA INVITACION O QUE? ¡Termina de ir!

- ¡Ya te he escuchado! Carajo, como son de molestos –Acuso Ichigo ya de pie, lanzo una última mirada agradecida a Renji y corrió tras la chica- ¡Ya me vengare cuando vuelva!

- Si, si, lo que digas –Dijo a la nada, quitándole importancia al asunto, soltó un suspiro resignado y sonrió despreocupadamente, esos dos sí que eran un dolor de cabeza-

* * *

- Oe, Rukia –Otro intento fallido, no importaba lo que hiciera la chica no volteaba a verlo ni detenía su andar- Sabes que no fue mi intenci-

- Jodete, _fresita_ –Bueno, por lo menos había respondido ¿no?-

Ichigo tuvo que respira un par de segundos, para no matar a la morena frente a él, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que se disculpara si ella era la que había empezado? ¡Maldita sea!, un par de segundos de respiración más.

- ¡Mierda! Estoy tratando de disculparme, ¿podría siquiera voltear a verme? –Estallo por fin, tal vez respirar no era una buena técnica de relajación para él-

- ¿Disculparte? –Se detuvo, volteándose a verlo finalmente- Entonces podrías decirme, _Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun_, ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por decirme plana? O ¿Por intentar besarme? –Sus mejillas te tiñeron de rosa nuevamente, al recordar aquel momento-

- Bueno, tu sabes… -Rasco su nuca, intentando desaparecer la tensión que sentía en ese momento, un rubor más intento que el de la chica sobre su rostro-

- No, no sé, _explícamelo _–Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, dando fuerza a la demanda-

- Tu… ¿Estas disfrutando esto, verdad? ¡Enana traidora! –La acuso descubriendo el brillo en su mirada-

Sus pupilas violetas se dilataron al sentir como era atraída como un imán hacia el pecho masculino, abrió los labios, pero antes de poder decir nada sus quejas fueron calladas por los finos y suaves labios del chico. Su cerebro dejo de funcionar como solo pocas veces en su vida había sucedido y todos sus sentidos se centraron en el beso.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir como las manos del chico acariciaban suavemente su espalda, un fuego la recorrió entera, poco le importo que sus pulmones se contrajeran en busca de aire, sensaciones nuevas despertaron en ella y estuvo segura que si no fuera por el fuerte brazo del chico que la mantenía contra él sus piernas hubieran cedido, y ella hubiera caído contra el duro suelo.

- Me he **explicado**… lo suficientemente bien… ¿_Rukia_? -Su voz era ronca, su pecho chocando contra el de la chica tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Su respiración cálida contra los labios femeninos, mezclándose con el aliento de ella, tentándolos, ella estrello sus labios contra los suyos nuevamente dándole su respuesta con aquella acción-

Definitivamente el chico sí que **sabía** explicar... tal vez Rukia debía pedirle que le enseñara ciertos antónimos para la palabra _impotencia_... pero eso, ya es otra historia.


End file.
